It's a land of wonder It's Wonderland
by taiyauchiha21
Summary: It's hard to make people believe something that was so real to you. Something where you felt every feeling, touch, pain, hurt; no one can really understand. I write in this journal because they believe it is good for me. I write because they think it will make me forget my fairy tale story. But you can't ever forget a place like Wonderland. SasuSak


**Hey all!**

**Well this is another story that I'm going crank out. Let's see how this goes. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** Naruto **or **Alice in Wonderland characters**. I only own the ideas that come from my head :)**

* * *

_November 13, 2013_

_It was a land of mischief and adventure; of friendship and two-faced, red headed bitches; of finding yourself and losing yourself all at the same time. _

_What am I talking about you may be asking? Well, honestly, I don't remember much myself. Okay, that's a lie. I remember all of it, but who would believe a girl like me with cotton candy colored hair whose 5'3" and just had one of the most traumatic experiences of her life. I'll tell you who._

_No one._

_I'm supposed to forget because it was all in "my imagination". They wouldn't understand. People never do._

_So you may be asking yourself 'If no one believes her, why is she writing this?' The wonderful thing about fiction is that it could be real and no one would know it because they think it is made up. That and they told me writing down in a journal would be healthy._

_This isn't made up. It is completely real. Everything I went through, everything I felt. I can't deny what happened. Doctors can, but they are a bunch of dumb headed assholes that get paid big money for saying 'No she is just suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder'. _

_Now I don't hate all doctors or think that way of them. I mean, I plan on becoming one myself in the near future, but some of them…I honestly don't know how they even graduated from med school. _

_That topic in itself is drifting away from what I really want to write down in these pages. _

_Shit. I don't even know where to begin. I guess, as most stories go, the beginning would be a good place to start. It is basically behind why I went traveling to this bizarre land in the first place. _

_Well since they are only giving me an hour to write all of this down, they think I'll start freaking out if I begin to do too much, I should start this lovely tale._

* * *

The warm sun of Kohona was beating down on the students who decided to sit out in the court yard for lunch. It wasn't one of the warmest days, but it was right up there. Since it was fall, the students believed that it would be cooler at least. Nope, still a whopping 80 degrees and not looking like it was going to be letting up anytime soon.

Since it was also October that meant any Halloween was right around the corner and that any skimpy costume was a go. That and the biggest parties were about to be thrown.

"Hey Forehead, we want to go shopping for Halloween tonight. You in?" A bleach blonde remarked taking out her sandwich and chips to begin eating away; nothing like a healthy chicken sandwich with barbeque sauce to open up the senses. The blonde turned to her friend expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Pig, Halloween is this weekend. I thought you got all your stuff for the party already?"

"Ino is talking about your costume, dumbass." The said person smirked mischievously at her pink haired best friend. Her baby blue eyes were a light in contrast to her dark blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"Oh no. You are NOT picking out my costume. Remember last year's fiasco? Because I do. No. Just no," The pink haired girl remarked back emerald eyes burning with defiance.

"Stop that, Sakura," Ino glowered at her friend's stubbornness. "It wasn't that bad. Shit, got you-know-who to look at you, didn't you?" Sakura's face flushed at the reminder. "Besides, I saw this really cute one that would be perfect for you! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee."

"Drawing out the please is not going to get you anywhere, Ino. You might as well get ready to use brute force."

"No one asked you, Tenten." Sakura looked at her other friend with the brunette hair of hers in two buns and her chocolate brown eyes looking nonchalant. Tenten was the definition of tomboy, but over the past couple years, she seemed to have dressed up her wardrobe a bit even if she still refused to wear dresses and skirts. It was a start.

"You did actually because you wanted me to drive you guys if you got her to agree. I suggest you be nice to me," Tenten remarked smirking at the blonde who glowered. Sakura chuckled between her two friends.

Senior year and it felt like everything was just beginning. Their group of friends had been together through everything since elementary school and funny enough they were all going to be going to the same college. It was nice to be sticking together through these mile stones together.

The three girls didn't hear the sound of the others approaching over their own conversation of Ino drugging Sakura if she had to too take her shopping.

"W-why are y-you g-g-going to be d-drugging S-sakura-chan?"

The quiet voice made all three girls jump and look up at their friends that had finally arrived. They all stared at the girls questioningly as if waiting for them to justify themselves.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled jumping up and tackling their dark haired friend. Hinata was one of the quietest people Sakura knew and did not do so hot in large crowds or when having to give speeches. But she was a beauty to behold with long dark, almost purple, hair and opal colored eyes that seemed to have loss the pupils to them. Her other blonde haired friend, for the longest time, thought that the whole family was blind and just really good at hiding it.

Sakura looked at her other friends who all still had a dumbstruck look on their faces. The one person she had wanted to see wasn't there. Her face fell a little, but she picked it up when she saw Tenten staring.

"They are trying to get me to go Halloween shopping for my costume, but I already told Ino that after last year she wasn't allowed to pick mine out anymore."

"What do you think, Hina-chan?" Ino questioned, releasing their friend, but slinging an arm around her shoulders. The dark haired girl looked shocked.

"Don't drag her into this, Pig. She doesn't have anything to say. Right Hinata?" The said girl began to turn red from the stress.

"Stop it, you two. You're going to make her faint," Tenten remarked, prying Ino off of Hinata and having her sit and drink some water.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Sakura. It's a costume and you only have to wear it one time a year."

"You wouldn't, dog breath because you just want in Sakura's pants," Ino glowered returning to her seat on the ground next to Sakura.

Said boy just smirked.

"Can't hurt a guy for trying, Ino." His smirk grew to a grin showed white teeth as brown eyes filled with that jokester side they all knew he had.

"Keep dreaming, Kiba," Sakura said returning her attention to her untouched ham and swiss sandwich that she had made just for today. Why? She didn't know. She just wanted this specific sandwich on this specific day, but couldn't eat it because she had tomato on it. And tomato was the one thing that she hated, but she knew that someone else would eat.

"Are Neji and Lee coming back for the party?"

"You bet your ass Neji is. If he wasn't, he would be dead." The group sweat dropped. Tenten just grinned. "We have kickass costumes this year."

"And you threatened him."

"Details. Details." Tenten waved off the comment and returned to her Calculus book with her unfinished work.

It was silent for a few minutes except for the sound of chewing and the scribbling of pencil on paper. Ino who had really been brainstorming the entire time got a look on her face as she turned to the one loudest person they knew. Who ironically was being quiet.

That might have gone with the fact that he was devouring the ramen bowl that Hinata had made them. Okay five bowls that she had made him. What a good girlfriend she was.

"Hey, Naruto," The blonde boy turned to look at her slurping up his last noodle into his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"What is Ice boy going as?"

Sakura quickly popped out of her own fantasy world. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to look at her blonde haired friend with complete shock. She knew where this was going. Hell, they all knew where this was going, but Naruto. He really gave blondes their reputation when it came to certain things.

Naruto thought about it for a second.

"That's a good question. We haven't been able to get anything yet because of midterms and everything. I think either Robin Hood or convict who doesn't give a rat's ass about being in jail."

"Naruto…"

"Then again, I have been trying to get him to couple up with someone and go that route, but he is being such a bastard about it."

"Naruto."

"But what do you expect from a stoic person like that. I honestly am starting to think he is gay because he never goes out with any girls. I mean if that is the way he swings, so be it, but it is better if he comes out-"

"NARUTO!" The blonde finally shut his mouth as he looked at all of his friends, whom were staring at him. It finally dawned on him why and he scratched the back of his head with a sly-ish grin on his face.

"He is standing behind me isn't he?"

"Damn straight, you dumbass."

Loan and behold, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha stood behind his best friend with the intent of murder in his onyx eyes.

Sakura just stared. How long had it been? Almost 10 years? Longer? She couldn't remember when her crush had started. What she did know is that it would probably never be returned, but they were friends. At least that was a plus, but hey, anything could happen.

Well that was the wishful thinking that she kept up with.

Hitting his friend upside the head with a pretty hard blow, Sasuke moved to sit down with the rest of his friends and enjoy his own food that he so wanted to devour.

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing after school?"

Tenten almost spit out her chewed up piece of pizza, Hinata choked on her water causing Naruto to panic and pat her back soothingly, and Sakura's eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights after giving herself whip lash from looking at her best friend.

It was completely silent as everyone was waiting for the answer of the dark haired boy sitting nonchalantly on the ground between Kiba and Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know why everyone had gone quiet because of a little question, but the look on the pink haired girls face made him suspicious.

"Homework, Ino. I'm doing homework because that is what we were all going to do today. At my house. Because the dobe already called my mom saying we were all coming. Without my permission." He added the last part with a little ice causing Naruto to chuckle and move closer to Hinata.

"Mind if we are a little late?" He raised a questioning brow.

"Why?"

Sakura was pleading with her eyes for Ino to say nothing, but the evil grin on her friends face told her the opposite was about to happen.

"We are going Halloween shopping because Sakura over here doesn't have a costume, but we don't know what to get her."

'_Liar! You hogulous bitch! How dare you betray me like this!'_ Sakura screamed in her head.

"What do you think you she should go as?" It was official. Ino was going to be dead. Sakura would be blamed and it would all be true and on her gravestone would read:

_Here lies Ino Yamanaka_

_Supposedly best friend and evil mastermind_

_Died because she caused her friend to die of embarrassment_

_May she not rest in peace_

Sakura wanted to cry and strangle her best friend and hide in a hole all at the same time.

Everyone was silent and waiting; all staring at Sasuke waiting for the answer that would come out of his mouth.

Sadly before he could answer, much to Sakura's utter horror, an idea popped into Naruto's head as he shouted out:

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO GO TOGETHER!? LIKE MATCH COSTUMES!"

It became completely quiet in the court yard of the school as all eyes turned to the yelling blonde drawing attention to himself and the group.

"I like the way you think!" Ino remarked, mischief clear in her eyes. She turned to Sasuke. "Don't worry, I have a couple awesome ideas for you two. We will be by after!"

Sakura was traumatized. Sasuke sat their speechless, an eyebrow arched in question. Ino looked like she had just won an academy award. Everyone else…well they felt bad for Sakura, but thought it was a good idea all the same.

After everyone became "unfrozen" in their little state of sudden shock, Tenten poked at Sakura because she still hadn't moved. She was concerned for her friend's state of emotion at this point, but knew that Ino was helping to move this little "crush" that was obvious between them along. Sadly, neither was obvious of each other's feelings.

"Earth to Sakura. Come back to our planet." Sakura shook her head to clear her utter embarrassment and thoughts on how she would kill both of her blonde friends. She decided she would take out Ino first because Naruto wouldn't be much of a challenge.

When she looked up, emerald eyes met onyx and Sakura was almost as red as the tomato she cut this morning. Standing abruptly, head down, she mumbled something about having to meet with Shizune before her next class and all but ran off in the direction of the secretaries off.

Sasuke sat there staring after where Sakura had just run like everyone else. Looking down at her sandwich, he saw that she hadn't even touched it. Reaching over, he grabbed it and noticed something red peeking out from the side of the bread in between the cheese and meat.

A tomato.

This astounded him. Sakura hated tomatoes. Above all things, if tomatoes were the last thing on this earth to eat, she would be that one person who would starve because she wouldn't touch them.

So why did she have one in her sandwich?

After the initial shock of what her so called best friend pulled, Sakura found herself at Sasuke's with everyone else working diligently on their homework.

Ino decided that she would grab the costumes herself and not let them see what they were being until the night of the party. Then she told Sakura that she already got them and just knew that they were going to go together. Sakura was so close to murder at this point that it was ridiculous.

That scheming, banshee bitch.

"I don't understand this!" Naruto broke the studious silence with a groan of desperation at their history homework. It was World War II history and they were studying one of the camps and some of the people in them which meant a paper of two or more pages about the said topic.

"What is there not to understand, dobe? Either write about the camp or write about one of the people. Hell, we can even write about those that were in hiding." Sasuke remarked stretching his arms before returning back to his own paper. Naruto looked in shock at him as if this homework was one of the easiest things in the world.

"Easy for you to say, teme. You are a straight A student and all the teachers like you!"

"Maybe if you didn't skip class all the time, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"With your weak ass, not even worth my time."

"What did you say?!"

"Shut your loud ass mouths, both of you!"

All heads turned from their homework to the pink haired girl whose eyes were ablaze with annoyance. It was hard enough for her to concentrate with everything that was running through her mind already, but even worse when people were arguing.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Don't you "Sakura-chan" me, Naruto." Sakura said pointing her pencil at him. "We are here to study because you said we were all coming. I do not want to listen to the two of you arguing because you can't get your lazy ass up to do your own work or make it to first hour without being a half hour late every day. If you want help you just ask! Don't going picking at such petty arguments that shouldn't happen!" Naruto was stunned silent looking at Sakura. She turned to Sasuke who was smirking at Naruto, her annoyance growing a little more. "Don't you be smirking at him either, Emo boy." Sasuke turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You are at just as much fault as he is. You should know better than to fuel the fire and work him up to act the way he does. Some of us actually want to finish our homework. Some of us are trying to concentrate. One of us is Valedictorian of our class and would like to keep it that way, but can't if you two dumbasses keep arguing!"

The room was silent as everyone looked stunned. Sakura heaved a sigh and got up.

"I'm going to grab a drink. Maybe get some air. Sorry." She walked out leaving a speechless room behind.

They all knew she could get pissed and blow a fuse, but never, NEVER had it been over Naruto or Sasuke picking a fight with each other. It was a daily thing to hear the two of them going at it and everyone would end up ignoring it and pretending that neither boy was being stupid.

Ino was the first to speak from her spot on the floor next to Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"I knew she would blow one day…I didn't think that it would be today." Her baby blue eyes returned to her math homework as if it was one of the most normal things in the world to see her best friend freak out the way she did.

Tenten sighed beside her.

"For once I agree. I'm just more surprised she freaked out on the ice box over there. I mean, I've been betting on that with Neji for almost four years that it _would_ happen. He owes me 50 bucks."

"You made a bet on when Sakura would freak out on him?" Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru who had one arm over his head, homework finished in the first five minutes of being there so he could just sleep. He had a point though. Why would they be making a bet about Sakura yelling at him? She yelled at him _all the time_.

Granted it was usually when she, Naruto and he had a project due for their history class and she got fed up with them acting "childish" as she called it. Other than that, maybe he himself was a little shocked by the out burst.

"S-Sakura is u-u-under a l-lot of s-s-stress. D-don't b-b-be m-mean," Hinata stuttered out at her two friends.

"Neji still owes me 50 bucks," Tenten repeated going back to her Chemistry and plugging her earphones back in.

No one was in more awe than Sasuke and he just couldn't wrap his head around it. First it was her leaving at lunch and now this? Granted Sakura had been weird all week, but he figured that was because Ino was dragging her all over God's green earth for Halloween party supplies. Which is also key words for booze. He shook the thought of a good drink after this hell of a week out of his head and got up.

"I'm grabbing some drinks. Anyone want one?"

"ME!" When no one else answered, Sasuke ignored the infuriating blonde and walked out the door.

"YOU BETTER BRING ME BACK A DAMN DRINK, YOU BASTARD!"

"He isn't going to be getting drinks, you dumbass."

How she got all the way down the driveway and to the end of the street, Sakura didn't know. She did not think that her mind was wandering that much to remember how she had just walked out of Sasuke's house.

Then again it was okay. She needed time to just think, get her grip, and walk back into the room like nothing was wrong.

Well, as much as nothing wrong could go.

To know that Ino had basically planned that little mastermind of a scheme this whole time made her want to just beat the blonde into the ground and cover it with daisies. If it weren't for that, Sakura wouldn't have yelled at both boys. Maybe Naruto, but she never really yelled at Sasuke in front of them.

They had one major fight that she could remember when she did. That was during sophomore year when he took Karin to homecoming because she wouldn't keep her grubby hands off him so he said yes hoping that would help. Everyone thought that he was going to take Sakura and she fully believed that he was going to ask her too. When he didn't, Sakura had blown her fuse at him on a car ride home and made him pull over the car so she could slam the door shut and walk the rest of the way.

Sakura didn't talk to him for a three good solid months after that. Sasuke was as stupid as ever and couldn't figure out why she was so upset. Even Neji, who was a year older and didn't seem all that interested in what was going on with everyone else, knew why Sakura was so mad. It took someone *cough*Ino*cough* literally screaming at what a dumbass Sasuke was for not noticing why I was so upset. Not that Sakura was happy about Ino _almost_ spilling her secret about how much she like Sasuke, but he had come to her house that night and gave an almost apology that wasn't really an apology, but as close as anyone could get a Uchiha to give one.

As the memory of that day replayed in her head Sakura didn't hear feet running after or her name being called out.

When she turned she saw Sasuke half way down the sidewalk looking panicked and almost sprinting towards her.

"Sasuk-"

"Sakura! Look out!" Sakura turned to see where she was, which was in the middle of the cross walk on the road, and looked up to see the not-going-to-slow-down car zooming towards her.

"Oh shit!" The first words the Sakura Haruno could think of it and it was 'Oh shit'. Pretty smart for the valedictorian of her class.

She didn't feel the impact of the car though. Sakura felt the impact of a body crashing into hers falling to the ground and the smack of her head on the asphalt.

She didn't hear the panicked sounds of the dark haired boy above her screaming her name, the ambulance sirens coming down the road shortly after that, or the screams of her friends as they were being pried away from the scene…

* * *

Bright light fluttered on the other side of her closed eye lids. She didn't want to open them afraid of how her headache she was beginning to get would be affected.

The voices that seemed to be drift around her slowly dragged her out of her grogginess and her eyes slowly opened to what was around her.

It was the brightest lights that she had ever seen. Well more of an array of colors that were all over the place. From the sky to the trees to the flowers to the giant mushrooms to the grass she seemed to be laying on.

Wait, giant mushrooms?

"She's awake!" A voice boomed from somewhere by her causing her to forget about the giant mushrooms and turn towards it. She was shocked by the person kneeling there and a little confused.

"Naruto?" The person that was kneeling gave her a funny look.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked. "I'm the March Hare. It is a pleasure or a un-pleasure to meet you. I can't decide which yet because we just met-OW! What the hell was that for, you dumb dog ass bastard." The boy looked and sounded exactly just like Naruto.

"Stop talking like that. You are way creepier and sound like you are going to molest the poor girl." Sakura looked around the blonde haired boy and saw dark brown hair on a boy with at doggish grin.

"Kiba?" Both boys looked at her quizzically.

"I don't know who these people are that you keep thinking we are, but I have never heard of this 'Kiba' or 'Naruto' person that you speak of. I'm Cheshire, pleasure."

Sakura could only stare at them. Was this some sick joke? The boys were not being very funny if they were. She had had enough.

"Alright, smartasses, I've had enough. I'm already frustrated with you for how the day went and I need to get back and finish my history paper." When neither boy made a move, she sighed again, anger slowly creeping its way to bursting. "I'm serious. Sasuke was probably behind this. Chicken ass bastard."

"I'm sorry if we seemed to have confused you, but we don't know what a 'history paper' is or who this Sasuke person is. Do you think she hit her head that hard, Hare?"

"Maybe. I just found her lying here and thought that we should help. You don't see people with pink hair and think 'Oh they'll be fine' now do you?" Sakura scowled at the remark to her pink hair. They obviously didn't seem to notice that they had offended her though because they kept talking. A light came on in his blue eyes as if an idea just occurred to him. "Let's go to Hatter's and see if he'll go with to find the Caterpillar. They must know what to do. I mean it could help get her memories back."

The boy named Cheshire nodded his head in agreement. It was like a silent agreement between them. One Sakura didn't like to be kept out of.

"Guess we should know your name first," Cheshire remarked holding out one hand to help Sakura up.

"Right!" The March Hare held out his hand to help as well. "What is your name?"

Slowly debating on whether to beat the crap out of these two people or see how far they were going to take this, Sakura grabbed their hands and let them pull her up. She grabbed her head feeling a little dizzy from suddenly standing up as quickly as she did.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"Welcome!" Both boys said in unison.

"Where exactly are you welcoming me too?" Sakura asked curiously as both boys turned to start walking. The March Hare turned with a grin and held his arms out wide.

"Wonderland."

* * *

**So what did you think? ****I really like Alice In Wonderland and thought that it would be fun to see what the Naruto characters would do in this kind of crossover. Plus matching them with the characters from Alice is a lot of fun XD**

******I'm not going to keep to a schedule because I don't know when I'll be able to update next (yay finals T.T), but I will try my hardest to get another chapter out soon! I do promise it will be before the new year :)**

******I can't make a story happen though without your wonderful reviews about what you thought! I take CONSTRUCTIVE critism only. If you hate it than please feel free to NOT leave a review about how much you dislike it and continue on to a story that you may think is better for your taste :) I write for fun and as a hobby. Though if I had it as a job that would be pretty cool too...**

******Anyways tangent! Alright, though, I am going to try something different with this story. I'm going to only update after a I get a certain amount of reviews. I know some people don't review after like the first chapter and that is saddening :( all I ask is for this one little favor. For each each chapter it will increase by whatever number just pops into my head. (Only by like one or two...keeping track can be difficult) So for this first one all I ask is for 8 wonderful reviews from my lovely readers :) (will also help with the updates, by such high demand from you!)**

******Okay I swear, I'm done now. Until next time!**


End file.
